The present invention relates generally to shooting houses and, more specifically, to a safety sign to be installed on shooting houses used to launch targets for shooters of shotguns that reduces the risk that a person operating the shooting house will be injured.
Shooting by shotgun of targets launched from machines stored in shooting houses is a popular sport. Shooters stand a specified distance behind the shooting houses. Targets are launched from the shooting houses in directions generally away from the shooter so that the shooter shoots generally in the direction of the shooting house. Obviously, the shooting houses protect persons manning the shooting houses from accidentally being shot. There are times, however, when the person manning the shooting house may be required to leave the safety of the shooting house while the range is in operation and becoming exposed to the shooters. Accidental shootings could occur if the shooters are aware that the person manning the shooting house may be exiting the shooting house and, further, if the person manning the shooting house can provide clear warning of the intention to leave the safety of the shooting house.
There is a need, accordingly, for a system that provides clear warning to shooters outside a shooting house that the person manning the shooting house may be exiting the shooting house and which also provides clear information to the person manning the shooting house that warning has not been given to the shooters that the person maiming the shooting house may be leaving the shooting house.